Man Pain
by ShowMeURsI'llShowUMine
Summary: Izaya gets tubby and Shizuo has trouble throwing things at him. Will Shizuo be able to help Izaya lose weight?
1. Chapter 1

"come back flea-san"

"nooooooooo"

izaya ran fast his fat jiggles as he runs. he runs impossibly fast for overweight man. izaya is obese. he has been since little kid. he discovered he love d cakes at an early age and ate them a lot. they are good. he likes.

"oh, izaya, come for sushi?"

izyaa stops run. and walks into simon's resturant and plots his wide load down on to chair. shizuo follows him.

"dude, we're fighting? can't you like not eat for a little bit? i want to throw this street sign as you."

"baka shizu-chan. you know that will just bounce off me~"

izaya pats his fat belly chuckling. he proceedes to eat two entire boats of oootro. shizuo decides to eat with him.

"shizu-chaaaan, i cant walk . carry me back to shinkuku."

"...aAGAIN?"

"yes. i ate too much~"

"fine"


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya rolled down the street as his fat jiggled around him he said oh yessssssss ima roll im just like ootorueoo.

he came to a hill.. HEREE WE GO. he started to roll down the hill faster and faster he went. ohno i hope shuzio catches me. whatever shall ido.

WAHHHHSEFr IMaROLLL

as he was roll ing he fealt something scoop him up. it was his pretty. his beattful shuzio!

Hi he said to szuzo. heallo enime shuizo said back.

shuzio threw izayas up the hill back again. and he rolled again.

oh fun.

shuzo thought he was gonna roll up some things this time. he rolled down the hill he pick up a beer and somefood and more food and his stoamch grews to be big.

when it big he roll up a lampsposts and a gardarail and a street sign. he knew shuzo would like those. he was pick up again by shuzio.

shuzip liked the lamp post. he said thank.


	3. Chapter 3

izaya rooled on street picking up stuff.

he rolled into gum it was stuck to his shirt.

help me shizzy ive got gum on me. ok izzzy i will get gum off for you.

shizuo is so strong he makes them roll up flagpole and the gum falls off.

shizwow saved the day. hooray.

oh shizu i love you. me too izaya.

shizuo loveed playing katamari with flagPOLE they go and izaya bounces high. they fly away into the sun and are happy.

it was good strong. sunlight strong.

when he felt sunlight izays decied he wanted to go to SUnshine the place in japan. you kno is in the big city? sunshine.

they go and see amusemetns park wit aquariem and lots fo fish. izaya wants to eat the fish but shuzo said no u cant eat the fish.

then izaya felt the ultamet man pain. he knew what pain was. in that moment. when the cotten candy machine was closed. he cried to shuzo. so sad was pain so hard.

was the man pain.


	4. Chapter 4

izaya blushed carneshion pink as he gazed iinto shizus

'o shizuuchannn~'

'o izayaaaaaaakyunnnnnnn~~'

'shizuhcaaaaaaaaan!'

'izaya-kyuuuuuuuuuuun!'

this feeling deep inside of him

that gurl u just dont kno

what you do to me

like dat blue swede song

he feels like he was gunna

he was gunna

he ripped out a big one

eberbunny all around the wourld coud hear his stinky fart

shizus lookd down at him he plugg his nose

"pee yuuuuu u smelt like rotten ootorororororo'

'n-no i do naht i dp naaaaht BAKA SHIZUHO'

BAM

'I AM NOT A BAKAAAA U BAKAAAAAA'

pant pant pant

'well, anyway smelt u later'

shizu flew off

izyaya creid


	5. Chapter 5

Izaya and Shiuzo they both decied to roll down a hill but the hills were oposite each other.

So when they got to bottom of hill.

They webt BOOOM with lods of momentum.

They jiggled good.

Together they jiggled.

Shuzio said, "Ooohhh Izzayyyaaa, you jiggle sooo gooood."

But as he said that, they went flying cause the impact fom earlier.

Celty caught them on Horsemotorcycle but Horsemotorcycle coudln't hold the jiggles.

They all fell.

But it was ok.

They ate.

When they eat they have fun time Horsemotorcycle was mad that he got all the jiggles.

Horsemotorcycle mad attacked them. Celty let it happen.

Celty cry. She has no head. Can't have fun time eating. She so sad. Duraahan pain.


	6. Chapter 6

One day Shizu said lets go to DISCO!

. ok izaya said.

they went and snizuo turned into man with a short lepard dress. biiig boob.

I AM SNOOKZUO he roared. we will go and disco.

Shizuo Izaya onto the dance floor.

The floor lights flashed around them. It was a beautiful sight.

Shizuo danced, he moved his hips to the beat and started rubbing his bottom against Izaya's crotch. He felt the jiggles .

The jiggles wrapped around his butt like a warm pillow.

Suddenly! Izaya bounced off of snizuos he fell.

Oh noo Izaya cried. he helped up his beautiful leopard man. But suddenly he was pulled onto the floor along with him. He started rolling due to his roundbody.

Shizu latched onto him and the rolled the dancefloor. rolling the night away together they smiled at eachother and be-boy was there.

he danced with them and the had the best snooki night with jersey turn bouncing.


	7. Chapter 7

one day izaya decied to fly to india

shizuo went too because he was like shizu chan here free ticket to india i love u lets go

but shizuo waslike no

but then he secret go on plane  
the plan played the song RINAGA RINGA RINGAAA RINGAA RINGA RINGGAAA RINGA RING RINGA RINGA RING and the plane ladies danced

izaya liked it

izaya ringaed from the bootom of his heart and laughed a hardy laugh from the bootom of his bigg round stomach

Hohoho ringa ringa

shizuo was shocked from the back of the plane. he had been snooki once but thi was different. izaya had become a true bollywood woman

music playing and izaya danced. he became free as a bollywood goddess. shizu couldn't believe his eyes. his beautiful boyfriend was becoming a goddess. praise be to izaya.

izaya swayed his hips. love handles knocked into passenger nex tto him. but izaya did not care. he only had eyes for shizu. shizuo dance to izaya down isle of plane. they dance beautifully bollywood and turnspin pivot on one leg. magnificent.

then they not on a plane anymore. they're in india now. dance in tajmahaol wow look at them go. they danced more. everyone thought they were amazing.

izzaya said shizuo after a long day of dancing. yes shizu chin, izaya says as he eats some ootoro. they found a rusha sushi in india.

"you have nt lost any weight."

"oh no'

dun dun dun


End file.
